


【乙女向】失语

by Citricacidcycle



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citricacidcycle/pseuds/Citricacidcycle
Summary: 当谢伊遇到了一个不能说话的女孩……
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Original Female Character(s), Shay Cormac/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 乙女，避雷，嫖鳕，文笔没有，逻辑没有，bug和土豆一样多，光顾着自己爽了，是糖，放心食用

整一天，天阴沉沉的，我都感到消沉，无法振作起来。  
先是早晨被新来的格林太太盘问了一番，尽管我知道她是好意，但是我比比划划了半天，最后被逼无奈拉下衣领指了指脖子上狭长的伤疤，她才明白我不能说话。  
接着是上午，买苹果的怀特先生知道我是个哑巴，我抬手示意手里的苹果是坏的，他却装作看不懂的样子摆摆手赶我走。  
还有中午放在窗子旁边的面包被不知哪里来的鸟啄食了一半。  
倒霉透顶了，我想着，现在还要去买布料修补我昨天不知在哪里弄破的裙子。  
我叹气。  
突然我感觉背后一阵发冷，仿佛背后有人在跟踪我，我回头，走了两步，再回头，疯跑起来，然后被绊倒。  
“别跑了，小姐。”我一踉跄，站起身拼命挣扎着，想要脱离束缚，嘴却被一块半湿的布捂住。  
我感觉挣扎了很长时间，或者说被束缚之后时间变得漫长。我想喊救命，我失去说话的权利很久了，却也从来没有像现在这样想发出声音。  
我感觉恐慌，慢慢失去意识。  
我的声音是被别人拿走的，在我七岁的时候，捉迷藏去了不该去的地方，看着两个男人在说些什么，然后其中一个发现了我，拽着我的衣领把我拎到他面前，背对着他，他说着我听不懂的话，然后我的视线被自己的血染的鲜红。  
我当时觉得我快死了，就像现在一样，我想拼命呼喊，却是一片恐惧的寂静。最后，在我的苦苦哀求下，我在死神那里取回了我的灵魂，代价是我的声音。  
我想，我是做梦了，我梦到我已逝的姐姐，她温柔的手抚摸我的脸颊，非常惬意，非常温暖我想要蹭着她的手……  
“醒一醒！”那只手突然变得粗糙，拍着我的脸。  
我醒了过来，第一眼就看到了一个男人，他带着兜帽，一看就不像什么好人，我看不见他的眼睛，下巴有凌乱的胡子，对于我来说他太高了而且很壮，可以轻易的像拎小鸡仔一样拎起我。我感到害怕，瑟缩着想向后退，却发现自己被绳子绑着。  
我快哭出来了，眼泪在打转，我看着眼前的男人，希望他别有什么粗暴又危险的想法。  
“你别哭。”他伸手，小心的用短剑挑开我脚踝上的绳子。  
他掀开兜帽扶我站起来，我注意到自己的脚踝已经泛红了。  
“你没事吧。”  
我想想今天发生了什么，忍不住，哭了出来。他手忙脚乱的，不知道如何安慰我，直到另一个人进来。  
“谢伊，你不会真的……”  
“我没有，你问她！”他看着我，希望我帮他辩解一下，可我又不能说话。  
诡异的沉默了一会儿，叫谢伊的男人一脸郑重的握着我的肩膀轻轻摇着。  
“你该不会……撞傻了吧。”  
你才撞傻了呢！  
我生气，拍了一下他的肩膀，他的肩膀是石头做的吗，真结实，拍的我手疼。  
“看来没傻。”  
我踮起脚，伸手摸他的脸，让他低头看着我，我把脖颈露出来，那条丑陋的伤疤像蛇一样。  
“抱歉。”他弯下腰把头低下去。  
我揉搓他的脑袋顶，表示其实没关系。  
“我叫谢伊，那边那个叫连恩”  
我点头表示感谢，握着谢伊的手，写下我自己的名字。  
他的手很大而且很白，骨节分明，上面满是老茧，和我的手不一样，指尖碰上去很硬，写到他手心的时候，他可能是感觉有点痒，手突然握拳包住我的食指然后再分开。  
他念着我的名字，嗓音低沉。我还在走神回味他好听的声音，他带上兜帽把我抱在怀里，我突然双脚离地，紧张的拽着他的领口。  
他问我家在哪里，然后带着我跑起来，我脑袋上面就是他的呼吸声和耳边的风声参杂在一起。  
他告诉我。  
“害怕可以靠紧我。”  
我按照他说的靠紧，更过分的把脑袋埋进他的胸膛里。  
不得不说，他的胸真大。  
……  
我想告诉他，他其实可以不必天天来我家。美名其曰救我顺带负责到底，实则来蹭吃蹭喝。  
“需要我帮忙嘛。”我看着他戴着兜帽的脑袋从窗户探进来。  
我走过去……敲他的头。  
他知道我要对他说什么，熟练的伸出手，方便我与他交流。  
你是真的闲。  
我在他手心里写到。  
“我还要在这个地方带上一段时间。”他答非所问，拿走了我放在桌子上的苹果。我叹了一口气，他是真的吃的多，费我的粮食。  
我还没有和他抱怨每天抢我食物的事，他仿佛良心发现，第二天给我带了一只兔子，灰毛的，黑眼睛的。  
我忘记了谢伊是如何把兔子塞给我，我看着怀里肉乎乎的兔子和它大眼瞪小眼。  
“今天的晚餐。”他和我说完之后，把不明真相的兔子抓着耳朵拎走。  
我呆呆的看着一人一兔离我越来越远。  
等我反应过来已经是一摊被处理好的兔子肉了，我想说他残暴，奈何兔子太香了，我边流泪边往嘴里塞，我在心里想的是，谢伊这家伙居然还有点良心。  
不，他没有。  
他没有向我告别就和他的同伴离开了，我终究不是和他一路人，无法介入他的生活，我不知道应该如何形容我现在的心情，他突然出现在我生命里，又突然的消失。起初，我以为他走了一段时间会回来，我妄想着我可以在街边偶遇他，或者哪一天抬头就会看见他戴着兜帽，蹲在房檐上。  
格林太太逐渐习惯了我无法发出声音，我和她可以勉强用手势交流，我也开始习惯没有他的日子，我的生活回归往常。  
直到我收到了一封信，从他的同伴手里。  
“谢伊死了，我收拾他的东西发现了这封信，这是他打算给你的。”  
我颤抖着接过信，捂着嘴巴，点头向他表示感谢。  
我不敢相信这是真的，我不敢相信他还记得我，也不敢相信我还未传达对他的思念，他就已经不在了。  
我打开了那封信，里面掉出了一朵干花。  
“和你房子前种的很像，我记得你喜欢，顺手摘了。”  
没有了，我倒了倒信封，希望还有点别的什么东西。他原本是打算亲手给我的呢，还是陆陆续续的会有很多很多信，然而已经没有下文了，无论是信还是他的人生。  
我的确痛苦了一段时间，为他的死。那段痛苦持续了很久，久到现在我还在谢绝对我示好的同龄异性，我没有向他人托付终生的打算。我无法说话，无法表达我的心情，我担心久而久之，他们就会厌倦我，说我只是一个不会发声的花瓶，是一个玩腻了的玩具。  
我听见有人叫我的名字，我向窗外四处张望，随后有人敲门。  
是芬尼根夫人。  
怎么了，我用眼神表达我的疑问。  
“你还有上次的药酒吗，小姑娘？”  
有的，我向她点头，打开匣子找出了药水。  
“谢谢你啊，如果早用你的药，我相信他会比现在好的快多了。”  
怎么了，先生受伤了？我写道。  
“没有，是门罗上校救回来的水手，身上都是伤。”  
需要我帮忙吗？  
“不用了，他已经好的差不多了。”  
送走了芬尼根夫人，我坐在床边，看着街上大摇大摆的黑帮，把门锁好，准备今天不出门了。  
……  
我最近确实没出门的。  
我一向觉得自己运气很好，除了在某个“我的运气操之在我”的男人面前。我的生活枯燥无味，每天都是一些日常琐事，我对谢伊印象深刻大多也是因为他是我平淡的生活中唯一的光，他短暂的出现让我的生活变的不平凡起来，我的确期盼能有一些令人激动的事情来使我的生活有所不同。  
虽然说，不是这种激动的事。  
莫名奇妙的，我被一群男人围住了，这使我十分困扰，困扰的不是我陷入窘迫的境地，而是我手里这一篮鲜美多汁的苹果，太不容易能有这么好的苹果。  
我做事一向谨慎，可也防不胜防。  
我露出镇静的表情，希望他们能调侃调侃我揩揩油算了。  
“玩她没意思，她是个哑巴，连叫都不会。”  
“哑巴才有好玩的。”  
我被推倒，圆圆的苹果滚了一地，本来亮红色的苹果粘了不少泥土，有的还摔烂了，这让我很生气，但经验告诉我反抗是徒劳的，默不作声，不卑不亢，才能让他们有一种兴致全无的感觉。  
其中一个扒开我的衣领，用手掐着我的脖子，我被按在墙上，动弹不得。我闭紧眼睛，只希望他们能轻一点。  
我听见利刃出鞘的声音。  
我以为我的脸上或者前胸上会多一个疤痕，我看到一个身影走过来，小流氓们落荒而逃，我命运多舛，只希望我经常喂的流浪猫们不要在冬天饿死，来的人脚步声沉重而且略慢，但这不妨碍我想象一个比他们变态的多的人才能让他们这么迅速撤离。  
我蹲在地上，捂着头，掩耳盗铃般的想隐藏自己的存在。他的影子越走越近，在我面前停下，将我整个人罩住……  
“我一不在，你又让自己陷入危险之中……”他抬手，利落的把剑收在腰的两侧。  
我抬头看着他，一脸“我们见过吗”的样子，疑惑的看着他，疯狂搜寻自己的记忆。  
他的大手落下来，我以为他要打我，我缩缩脖子，他只是摸摸我的头顶，轻轻拍了拍。  
“小蠢蛋，现在，仔细看看。”  
我看着他，右眼的伤疤最先吸引了我的视线，那个伤疤深极了还外翻着，里面是新长出来的的粉嫩的肉，和我的脖子上的一样长，我顺着他的鼻梁向下看，他乱糟糟的胡茬没有了，头发长了许多，还算整齐的在脑后扎了一个辫子，身上是一套红黑色的衣服，里面的衣服也是干净整洁。  
变得绅士了许多嘛，谢伊。  
我终于想起来来者是谁，他却不坏好意的笑着。我这才意识到，我的衣服还是半开着的，我羞红了脸别过头去，示意他别看，并愤恨的轻轻拍在了他的胸上。  
“嘶，别碰，好姑娘，这里可不行。”  
你受伤了吗？我在他肩膀轻轻写道。  
“一些小伤，好的差不多了。”  
真的嘛，我不信，我眼神透露着怀疑。  
“真的。”  
让我扒开衣服看看？


	2. Chapter 2

我意识到自己说错了什么，想必他下一句一定是调侃我。  
“大白天的，不好吧？”你看，我猜对了。  
他靠近我走了一小步，上半身倾向我，让我乖乖的被他圈在怀里，我想抵住他的胸膛，却反应过来他有伤，只能默默的搭上他的手臂。  
我刚想和他说你这句话特别像要强奸小姑娘的流氓，但是面前的他已经不是我最初认识的可以随便戏弄的莽撞的小伙子了。  
有什么在这段时间里发生了改变。  
我向后退了一步，手在胸前握紧了衣襟，大难过后的喜悦被恐惧冲散了，我说不上来，我说不上来是什么让我对现在的谢伊感到隐约的恐惧。  
他愣神了，意识到什么，用戴手套的手抚上我的脸颊，没想到被我躲开，他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，那只手，就尴尬的留在半空中。  
“对不起，我不该说这种玩笑话。”  
比起这个，你更应该为你的不辞而别道歉，以及告诉我你伤成这样的原因，究竟发生了什么。  
“我从悬崖上摔下去了。”他轻描淡写的说着，具体原因更是说的模糊不清，故意绕来绕去让我听不明白，我每次想问道细节，他就装作不明白我的手势。我让他脱了衣服，想顺手给他换药，他知道拗不过我，慢慢的一件一件的把衣服褪下，我看他的伤疤，倒吸一口凉气。  
没有我想象的那么简单，那个枪伤最严重，剩下的伤痕爬上了他的胸部和腹部。 我仔细一看，背部还有旧伤。  
换药的时候，我能感觉到他的肌肉紧绷着。  
我告诉他，如果疼可以叫出来。  
“那可不行，我可不能把软弱的一面给淑女看。”他笑眯眯的看着我，还是那幅玩世不恭的样子。  
我叹气，他还是像以前一样喜欢逗我玩而已。  
我拍拍他的肩膀，示意他我换好药了，他站起身，把我轻轻搂进怀里。  
还有伤。我在他侧腹部写到。  
“没关系。”他用胡茬蹭着我的额头，盯着一个地方看。我回头顺着他的视线找到了他所看到的东西。  
那封他留给我的信在抽屉里安静的躺着，我才想起来我刚刚拿完药没有记得合上抽屉。  
我以为你死了  
“差一点，小姑娘，差一点，你就见不到我了。”他呢喃着，手扣着我的后脑勺越来越用力，我顺势在他颈窝间蹭着。  
我也是，如果有一次你来的再晚一些，你也见不到我了。  
他低头，沉默了随后突然吻上我。他由最开始的轻吻变成深吻，然后仿佛像猛兽一样在撕咬着，让我喘不过来气。我看着他，近距离的看着他紧闭的眼睛，看着他的泪水在眼角随后滑落，我用拇指轻轻的触碰他右眼的伤疤，他握住我的手腕，无意识的将我的手抬高，另一手拉下我的衣领，用唇轻轻描绘着那道伤疤。  
这下我们都一样了。  
我安慰他，他停了下来，坐在床边拉着我的手腕让我坐在他的腿上，顺势把头埋进我的怀里。  
“不，你不懂，我是加害者，不是受害者。”他小声说着。  
我知道我的恐惧来自哪里，我了解他的日常习惯，又对他的经历一无所知。


End file.
